Countdown
by tardislover504
Summary: On everyone's right wrist is a countdown to the moment that you and your soul mate will meet. Hermione Granger is a college student in the medical department with 7 days 21 hours 3 minutes and 46 seconds left until she meets him. Draco Malfoy is a business man, the head of Malfoy Incorporated with 7 days 21 hours 3 minutes and 46 seconds until he meets her. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Countdown**

I do not own the Harry Potter books

**Chapter One**

I wake up from my slumber and immediately look down at my countdown, 7 days, 21 hours, 3 minutes, and 46 seconds until I meet them. Let me explain what I'm talking about, ever since anyone could remember the countdown existed, no one has ever figured out how it works or how it began. The countdown is on the inside of everyone's right wrist. The little words and numbers written in black ink just like a tattoo, except you can't get rid of it like you can a tattoo. It counts down to the exact moment that you will meet your soul mate, when they meet both of their countdowns go from one second left to zero. They can be anyone boy or girl, younger or older, like it or not they are your other half, the most compatible person for you on the planet. But just because they are your soul mate doesn't mean they have to except you, some people look at their soul mate it decide they would rather not have it or just don't believe in the whole thing all together. I believe in it though, and all I can hope is that my soul mate does too and accepts me.

I am Hermione Jean Granger, 22 years old, and in my third year of college to become a doctor. I live in the dorms of the college with my roommate Ginny Weasley, who is currently buried in her covers snoring like a grizzly bear in hibernation. Being the early riser I am its six o'clock in the morning on a Monday as I hop out of my bed to get ready for my routine morning run. After throwing on a pair of black shorts, a sports bra and a tank top, I gather up my curly brunette hair in a ponytail. Grabbing my iPod I slip on my sneakers and head out the door. I start running on the trail that leads into town from the college. The cool November air rushes past my face, waking me up better than any shower ever could. Not many people are out at this time in the morning, usually just the older people and business men who I see every morning. I smile at one of the elderly couples who always greet me as I run past them having coffee at the café.

They look so sweet together, sitting close with their fingers intertwined just enjoying being together. I guess you would call me a hopeless romantic, not just for hoping my soul mate accepts me but also for reading all the silly love stories that I do. The thing is while growing up I watched my parents openly show their affections for each other, whether it be by holding hands, pecking each other on the lips, or simply just having their arms around each other. It made our house feel much more like a home and our family much more happy. I want that with my soul mate whoever they are, but of course after I've gotten to know them. Just because we are soul mates doesn't mean that immediately after meeting them that I want to marry them, they are still a stranger to me. Some people though plan what they will do when they meet them, picking them up and kissing them or even dropping down on one knee to propose. I could never do that I would much rather go out with them and talk and once we both feel like we know everything about each other then, we would get married.

I pass the local bakery and smell the amazing muffins they make every morning. It's about three miles from the dorms and I haven't eaten anything, so I decide to pop in. The little bell above the door dings as I push open the door, the warm divine smelling air hits my face and I breathe it in deeply. Behind the counter the baker Matt smiles at me, "Hey Hermione, out for your early morning run?"

Plopping my iPod on the counter I smile back at him, "Yeah, but I simply could not resist the smell of your muffins baking. How could anyone live without their amazing taste I'll never know."

"One amazing muffin coming right on up." He announces walking back towards the trays of fresh muffins. "I know you love running and all but ya might wanna start thinking of bundling up, your cheeks and nose are as pink as a rose bud."

"The cool air wakes me up. I think my nose and cheeks will survive." I joke handing him a five in exchange for the muffin and a water.

He just tuts and puts the money in the register while I go sit down. When I sit I take a bite of the still warm muffin and look at the magazine that was at the table already. The page it's open to reads, "Top Ten Hottest Men" rolling my eyes I look at the page and see nothing too special and turn to the next page and bold silver eyes catch my attention.

It reads, "Draco Malfoy is our number one hottest man. He's 26 and the CEO of Malfoy Inc. originally from London he moves to the US to take over the company after his father passed. If any ladies out there want him his countdown as of November fist at two thirty in the afternoon had 8 days 9 hours 33 minutes and 40 seconds left. Good luck!" Thinking quickly I do the math in my head and I'm shocked to find out his countdown is the same as mine. That means he could be my soul mate, wait Hermione don't get ahead of yourself people can have the same countdown and not be soul mates it just means that he will meet his soul mate at the same time you will. Still I look at his picture and his white blond hair that falls in front of his beautiful grey eyes and it entrances me.

After finishing my muffin I finish my run. By time I get back to the dorm, its seven twelve and Ginny is already gone. My guess is that she left to go see her boyfriend/soul mate and my best friend Harry. She was lucky enough to already met her soul mate and have him accept her. They met each other in my second year when Ginny became my new roommate and Harry came to visit. Ginny was telling me how excited she was about her countdown only having thirty minutes left while she looked her things. She was planning on going in to town to pick up some last-minute school supplies, but she couldn't seem to find her wallet. I told her how my best friend Harry was coming over and that his countdown also ended today, though I wasn't sure about the exact time. Just as she found her wallet and was leaving Harry came in the door at the same time and their eyes met while both of their countdowns ended. I can remember how happy and embarrassed they both were as I took a picture. Ginny asked if it was alright for her and Harry to go in to town together instead of him hanging out with me so they could get to know each other and of course I said yes. Now they spend most of their free time with each other either walking to class or just sitting in our room.

Conscious of the time I have left before my first class of the day I quickly take a shower, dry my hair, and throw on some jeans and a green tee-shirt. I grab my bag and slip on my black shoes then leave, making sure to lock the door behind me. Looking down at my phone I see that its quarter to eight, damn I only have fifteen minutes to cross the campus and make it in time. Thinking that if I run I'll make it on time I start to sprint towards class. After almost running into many oncoming students I make it to the building and run up the stairs, by time I'm in class sitting I have a couple of minutes to spare.

"Cutting it close again 'Mione?" Laughs out my blond-haired friend Luna. "Well what can I say it takes a while to get here from my million dollar home." I reply sarcastically. We both dissolve into a fit of giggles as the teacher walks in and begins class.

Walking back into the room I throw my things on the floor next to my bed while I fall on to it, letting out a sigh. "Long day studying to become the world's next best doctor?" Jokes Harry from across the room on top of Ginny's bed. Rolling my eyes at him I roll over on to my side, "I'm usually fine, but all day everyone has been talking about making preparations for the big donor coming next week."

"Why is that making you stressed? Aren't you happy that their donating so much money?" Asks Ginny, now joining in on the conversation.

"I'm happy about the money, but me being at the top of the class has to make a speech and all this other stuff. So now on top of all the class work that I have I need to write a speech and make sure that everything is going smoothly with the planning." I state with a pout.

"So by the eleventh you need to write a speech, make sure all the things are running smooth, all while completing your class work?" Harry asks

"That is what I just said isn't it? I have a long eight days ahead of me." I state with a sigh.

After spending an hour talking with Ginny and Harry and hearing their calls of good luck I'm out the door to head to a meeting for the event. The meeting just gives us general knowledge about how it's on the eleventh at four in the afternoon and how I'm in charge of setting most of the things up. When it ends I'm bombarded with questions about the event and what need to be done by when, telling everyone to sit down we go around and start on the plans for everything. When everyone gets a turn to speak I tell them that they can leave. I on the other hand sit for another two or so hours going over the budget and making sure that we have enough money to do everything. At ten o'clock I have the whole event planned out in my notebook, I get up and gather all my things and place them in my bag. I leave building, walk back to my room in the dark, and change for bed. Falling into my bed with a headache, a dull throb in my right hand, and a brain full of thoughts of the next eight days I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! And before any of you tell me yes I know this is a Tumblr prompt I just wanted to take a crack at applying it to Dramoine. Feel free to leave a review, follow, or favorite!**

**~Tardislover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Countdown**

I do not own the Harry Potter books

**Chapter Two**

I wake up to the blaring of my alarm and my secretary's screeching like a banshee that just got his balls chopped off. Taking my hand from the warm confines of my comforter I let the chilled air encase it as I slam down on the button of the damned alarm. It's bloody six o'clock in the morning and I need to get into the shower, and quickly judging by the screeching. Entering the bathroom I shrug off my plaid sleeping pants and boxer-briefs, set the temperature to near boiling, and step into the shower letting the water rinse the goose bumps from my body. Getting out of the shower I get into my handmade silver suit and make my way to the kitchen.

"What the hell my I ask took you so damned long? You have a meeting at 6:30!" Yelled the ball-less banshee also known as Lizzie. Reaching for the toast that she has already prepared for me I spread grape jelly on top of it and take a bite, shaking my head at her. "Draco Malfoy do not shake your head at me! Without me you wouldn't get half of the things you do every day accomplished!"

"I give credit where credit is due, you are correct. Though you must always keep in mind that I am the CEO of Malfoy Inc. therefore I can do what I must when I want to." I replay in a joking tone, taking the magazine from the middle of the glass table and turn to the "Top Ten Hottest Men". Looking through the article that I was interviewed for yesterday I snort rather loudly when I get close to the end.

"What's got you snorting like a hog?" Asks Lizzie from the other side of the room. Presumably sorting out my schedule for the day.

"I just think it's stupid that they feel the need to put my countdown in here. It's just rubbish." I comment tossing the useless thing on to the table.

"They only do it to give star eyed girls something to wish for. It also gives you more publicity in the papers." She throws over her shoulder leaving the room.

She does have a point I just don't think that my soul mate would be that kind of dimwitted girl to aspire to have anyone as long as they are rich as their soul mate. Noting the time and Lizzie's distressed sighs I get up from the table and follow her out to the car.

Inside the imported car Lizzie drones on about all the events coming up in the next week or so. Towards the end she says something about going to a college that piques my interests enough to add to the conversation. "What college will I be going to?"

"Do you remember to college that you donated money to their medical department? Well that's the one, they would like to thank you." She says.

"Ahh yes their program is teaching the best doctors our country will have. I just figured that I should help." Just as I finish my sentence the car pulls over in front of the headquarters.

Entering the seventeen story high modern styled building our feet echoing in the lounge. Nodding to the receptionist we make our way to the elevator, pushing the metallic sixteen button, the elevator shoots up in to the sky.

"Remember this meeting is only for people to come in and pitch their ideas. Please don't be too hard on them." Lizzie comments as we step off the elevator heading off in opposite directions.

Pushing open the conference rooms doors I briskly walk to the seat reserved for me at the front of the table. All I can hope is that this passes by quickly and without me bursting into flames when I try to understand why these people think their ideas are even remotely good. My partner Blaise comes onto the room and takes the seat directly to my right. Currently it is 6:25 and as per usual the other five or so business people make it to their seats just in time for the first "entrepreneur", if you can call them that.

Almost the entire day is spent with Blaise and I looking at each other trying desperately to not burst into laughter at the ridiculous ideas that have walked in. I mean who wants a garden hose that can also shoot out condiments, exactly no one. The very few good ideas that came in the door were overshadowed by the sheer amount of horrendous ones. Malfoy Inc. lives off of the new ideas that are brought in, unlike some companies that only survive on the one thing they are good at like computers or clothes. We have multiple types of projects from clothes to tv to medical equipment and hospitals. This is what my father built this company on, new and world changing ideas and products.

* * *

><p>After about the eighteenth idiot in a row, Blaise and I decide that a break is in order, after shooing out the last of our partners Blaise turns to me. I can tell by the look in his eye that whatever he is about to say he isn't very happy about it.<p>

"Mate, what are we going to do? We haven't had one good or even remotely intelligent idea for a month now. I'm starting to worry that the press will turns this into some big story with the headline in bold print saying, _**"Malfoy Incorporated Running out of Ideas?"**_." Blaise gestures wildly with his hands as he almost yells this at me.

Walking up to him I grab his shoulders and say, "Listen to me, I will not let this company be run into the ground for as long as I am alive. We will find an idea we just have to be patient and stay calm. The press won't know about our lack of ideas because of all the ones that we have been developing will be coming out soon."

This seems to visibly relax Blaise, his body losing most of the tension. Good because I don't need my right hand man getting all flustered on me, he needs to be reliable. Before I forget I need to talk to him about the college ceremony that I'll be going to in a week.

"Blaise while I have you right in front of me I wanted to talk to you about the college that I'll be visiting in a week. That is if you have the time?"

"Yeah I've got time, but mate just to remind you that even if I didn't you _are _my boss and I would just make the time." He laughs slightly at the end.

"Yeah I know, but I wish that you wouldn't do that. We've been friends almost our entire lives I wouldn't care if you didn't have the time, we would just talk about it later. But anyway, in one week I'll be going to the college that I donated money to. They want to thank me by having a ceremony in my honor."

Blaise interrupts me with, "Yeah Lizzie told me about that earlier this week. Don't you hate those kind of things? I mean you don't really even like being in the lime light. Lizzie had to practically hold you at gun point to do that stupid magazine article."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you to come with me to it. If I don't have you there beside me I might just bite off anyone's head who even comes near me, and I think we both know how much the media will just love that." I laugh and he chuckles, dropping his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

Blaise's eyes harden when he looks back up at me, his voice suddenly serious, "Draco, is that the only reason that you want me to be there with you? Or is the fact that you're due to meet them the day of the ceremony playing a role in your decision also?"

Damn I always forget how perceptive he is about these things, even as kids he knew with just one look if something was wrong. It gets annoying when you don't want him to pick up on things. "Okay, okay you caught me. I just want you there if something goes wrong and I mess up and they end up hating my guts." I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

Most people see me as the perfect, sexy business man at the top of his game, ready to take anything head on. In reality I do have my fair share of flaws which make me nervous to meet my soul mate because what if they don't like me, what if I'm just not good enough for them, or they're too good for me? I hide my emotions away under a tough exterior because in business anything is fair game to get above your competitors. I've learned this the hard way. Blaise is one of the only people I let see what I'm really like.

Blaise's booming laugh takes me from my musings, I look up from my hands to see him laughing like someone just told that his father was wearing a tutu around downtown London. "Mate I know you don't see yourself in the best light, but trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. You are a great man, a catch in most people's book. Just be yourself and everything will work out, I mean they were made to be your other half so to speak. If anything does go wrong, which is very improbable then I'll be there to hold you up."

"That is why you're going with me, you talk me out of my stupid ruts that I put myself in. Thanks Blaise for being such a great mate." I smile as I walk past him to the door, "Now let's get back to business and see if any of these knuckle heads have a single lonely thought in their heads." My hand clasps his shoulder as we depart from the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after my mountains of paperwork and reports that I had to fill in and look over. And after writing the beginning of my speech for the college, I finally make it to bed. As soon as my over worked and stiff body hits the mattress I sink into it, like a balloon releasing the air from inside of it, the stress of the day is blown from my mind. As I stare up at the celling I can't help but think that the next eight days are going to lead up to something big. I close my sore and tired eyes and drift off to sleep.<p>

**A/N Thank you to everybody that had followed, reviewed or favorite the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed Draco's point of view, please tell me if you think I did him justice. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review, follow or favorite.**

**~Tardislover**


End file.
